una carta
by Mizu-Uchiha
Summary: Todo comenzó con una carta. Hinata Hyuga envió una carta a Oriente Medio, a cualquier soldado. El Sargento Sasuke Uchiha fue el único que la recibió. Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Sasuke está listo para encontrar a la mujer que lo llevó a través de sus tres últimos períodos de servicio (summary completo en la historia)
1. Chapter 1

Una Carta

ADVERTENCIA…: Esta historia pude contener lenguaje explicito, no recomendable para todo público léase bajo su responsabilidad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin fines lucrativos, solo por diversión, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia además de que esta historia está basada en mi adaptación parcial de mi libro favorito

=diálogos=

"pensamientos"

Los personajes no son mios... de ser asi hace mucho sasuke estaria con hinata

(Acciones)

Todo comenzó con una carta.

Hinata Hyuga envió una carta a Oriente Medio, a cualquier soldado.

El Sargento Sasuke Uchiha fue el único que la recibió.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Sasuke está listo para encontrar a la mujer que lo llevó a través de sus tres últimos períodos de servicio.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Hinata está muy nerviosa por conocer al hombre que escribió un camino hacia su corazón.

¿Podría un soldado sexy como el pecado realmente querer un para siempre con una chica llena de curvas como ella?

O podrá mas el compromiso sin amor que los obliga a separase

... &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& ...

"Prólogo"

= Una simple carta eso es todo lo que te pido una simple carta Hinata = se escuchó la voz enérgica de una mujer de singulares ojos plateados y cabello negro azulado recogido en un moño

= No veo en que ayudara mi carta okasan…. Pero si realmente es tan importante para ti lo haré= respondió con timidez una joven idéntica a su madre pero con el cabello corto por arriba de los hombros

= No es que sea importante para mi hija…. Es que lo agás de buena voluntad hacia aquellos que están arriesgando su vida para proteger a los demás o es que tú piensas igual que tu hermana Hanabi= menciono con reproche = piensas que tu vida vale más que la de ellos es eso=

= Okasan… yo, yo jamás pensaría eso= negó

=No lo sé Hinata...hace tiempo que dejaste de ser la hija dulce y amable que eduque y te volviste solo lo que tu padre quería ver= su voz tenía un tinte amargo por la decepción que la embargaba

Esa misma noche la joven Hinata se mantenía despierta la conversación que tuvo con su madre esa tarde la hicieron reflexionar, por un momento se imaginó así misma lejos de su hogar, de su familia, rodeada de peligro y sin la certeza de poder volver a casa con vida… la determinación brillo en sus ojos hermosos ojos perlados

Tomo una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir, distraída con su labor no se percató de la silueta de su madre que observaba con una sonrisa orgullosa su acción…

A la mañana siguiente, la joven se despertó sin mucho ánimo de conducir, se despidió de sus padres y dejo en manos de su madre un sobre con una simple carta con su dirección…

Una semana después

Un joven soldado de cabello y ojos como el ónix líquido recibía una carta de manos de uno de sus compañeros….

Con la curiosidad despertada el joven comenzó a leer, conforme avanzaba en su lectura una sonrisa (algo inusual en el por su frio carácter) se posó en sus labios.

= Sargento Uchiha- un joven lo interrumpió haciendo un saludo militar hacia el =Lo necesitan en el puesto de avanzada=…. Sin prisa por llegar a su destino el Sargento Sasuke Uchiha guardo la carta en su pantalón con la promesa de responderla, pues sus palabras habían quedado en su mente, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios recordó cada detalle de tan interesante carta

07 de mayo 2011

Querido soldado:

Nunca he escrito una de estas antes, pero los voluntarios me garantizan que hace la diferencia. ¿Qué le dirías a un importante extraño, más allá de lo obvio repetitivo? Yo me sentiría tonta haciendo el conjunto estándar de preguntas.

¿Cómo estás tú? Probablemente nada bien, teniendo en cuenta que estás en una zona guerra verdad. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Probablemente no es tan bueno como el mío, aunque yo haya sido despedida de mi trabajo hoy. (Perdona mi sarcasmo)

Creo que eso fue lo que me impulsó a escribir finalmente esta carta claro eso y la llamada de atención de mi madre. Tan malo como ha sido este día, podría haber sido peor, y esto es debido a alguien como tú, que lucha para garantizar que nosotros tengamos en sobreabundancia.

Nunca he estado en tu posición, pero agradezco todo lo que sacrificaste. Yo sé que no es fácil, pero tiene un hermoso país esperando que vuelvas. No tengo certeza de qué parte de este gran país eres, pero te dejo algunas pocas fotos de mi ciudad natal, Konohakure Tokio

Mantén tu cabeza erguida y la espalda cubierta, soldado.

Con amor y respeto una simple amiga

Hinata Hyuga ...

...

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: no sean tan malos conmigo esta es la primer historia que publico sin mas espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Una carta….

ADVERTENCIA…: Esta historia pude contener lenguaje explicito, no recomendable para todo público léase bajo su responsabilidad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin fines lucrativos, solo por diversión, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia además de que esta historia está basada en mi adaptación parcial de mi libro favorito

=diálogos=

"pensamientos"

(Acciones)

... .summary ...

Todo comenzó con una carta. Hinata Hyuga envió una carta a Oriente Medio, a cualquier soldado. El Sargento Sasuke Uchiha fue el único que la recibió. Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Sasuke está listo para encontrar a la mujer que lo llevó a través de sus tres últimos períodos de servicio. Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Hinata está muy nerviosa por conocer al hombre que escribió un camino hacia su corazón. ¿Podría un soldado sexy como el pecado realmente querer un para siempre con una chica llena de curvas como ella?

...

Capitulo uno

Inesperado…

No lo podía creer

Sencillamente era imposible…. Bueno no imposible pero si improbable mis manos temblaban de emoción contenida y al mismo tiempo de nervios no sabría cómo describir lo que sentía en ese momento…

Pero para que me puedan entender explicare mi situación, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga tengo 23 años de edad, cabello negro azulado de ojos perlados y para nada delgada, más bien con curvas pronunciadas la historia es muy sencilla de contar hace tres años como voluntaria yo envié una carta a un soldado por petición y chantaje de mi madre y es ahí donde todo comenzó jamás espere tener una respuesta por lo que me mantuve tranquila pero casi dos semanas después recibí la respuesta a ella una carta del Sargento Sasuke Uchiha

Una carta, después otra, tres años y ochenta y seis cartas después, recibí la carta de todas las cartas.

Para el final del primer año, yo me había vuelto adicta a las cartas de Sasuke, y él decía que el de las mías. Pasamos a través de la muerte de mi madre y varios cambios de destino, muchas rupturas de mi amiga Ino y dos movimientos de mi lado. Desarrollando lentamente una codependencia de estas cartas.

Nuestras expresiones y saludos evolucionaron con nuestra relación. Nunca declaramos, pero era un conocimiento tácito. Ni siquiera podía mirar a otro hombre, sin pensar en Sasuke

Ese 01 de febrero hace dos años, durante la licencia, me llamó por primera vez. Hablamos durante horas ese mes, y cada vez que volvía a casa. Sasuke me envió algunas fotos de sí mismo, que coloque en cuadros alrededor de mi casa. En lo que se refiere a mi corazón estaba preocupada, él ya lo tenía.

Tuve un problema, un miedo enorme que me impidió valientemente darle las imágenes: léase: yo misma. Sasuke preguntó varias veces por mis fotos, pero nunca se las envíe. Sabía que en el momento que él me viera todo esto iba a cambiar. Eso sería el fin. Que iba a perder todo lo que había venido construyendo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi cabeza palpitaba y mis manos temblaban mientras leía la carta. Mientras más cerca llegaba de su fin, más me dolía el corazón y el estómago. Yo perdería todo. Un manto de oscuridad, una sensación surrealista se apoderó de mí, comprimiendo el pecho

16 de abril 2013

Hey querida:

Mi turno está llegando a su fin en dos meses. Mi contrato termina en el mismo tiempo. Decidí no volver a alistarme. Estoy listo para comenzar un nuevo viaje. Estoy listo para hacer todas esas cosas de las que hablamos, es por eso que estoy volando directamente a Tokio cuando me vaya. Debería haberte ido a ver mucho antes. Te prometo que voy a hacer eso.

Hasta pronto, querida. No puedo esperar para ver por fin tu hermoso rostro en persona.

Amor Con, Sasuke ...

Tragué saliva y releí la última línea en varias ocasiones. Mi estómago se convirtió en un vacío. Siempre supe que llegaría el día, pero aun así me sorprendió. Una cascada de agua helada me recorrió en lo que tendría que haber sido una experiencia muy agradable al leer esta carta.

Miré mi cabello súper largo, mi estómago blando, caderas anchas y muslos gruesos. Incluso si me matara de hambre, no había manera de que pudieran perder todo esto para la hora de su llegada. El miedo se filtró en mis venas cuando la realidad me golpeó. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Perder veinte o cuarenta kilos, no haría mucha diferencia para mí. Nunca sería una modelo flaca. Ni siquiera entraba en la categoría obesa para mi médico, por mi exceso de peso.

Estos últimos tres años, yo viví una fantasía. Era una fantasía creer que un soldado sexy se comprometería con una chica de mi tamaño, sin importar el número de cartas o paquetes que le enviara o giras que supuestamente habían pasado.

Me sorprendí al sentir una lágrima besándome la mejilla. Me mordí el labio inferior, me levante del sofá para hacer lo que cualquier chica haría: vomitar.

Ino estaba allí en menos de treinta minutos con champán barato y una pizza congelada para intentar levantarme el ánimo

Dos meses más tarde

Me quedé inmóvil, a medio comer una cucharada de masa para galletas de chocolate, cuando el timbre sonó.

Mi corazón se rompió cuando miré a Ino. Nos miramos una a la otra por unos minutos, pero de alguna manera lo sabíamos.

Él estaba un día adelanto.

= No puedo mirar =Dije, dejando el plato de pasta. Me aparté de la mesada. Una rápida mirada confirmó que mis pantalones blusa de terciopelo azul y gris estaban cubiertos con harina.

Ino entró en la puerta junto a la cocina y abrió la cortina para mirar a través de la ventana del frente.

= Por kami él es sexy como el infierno Hina =.

Mi pulso saltó en lugar de pulsar. Me retorcí las manos.

= Él esta adelantado.= Dije secamente.

Ino se pasó los dedos por su largo cabello rubio. Su figura perfecta se contoneo ligeramente más de lo normal cuando ella volvió a entrar en la cocina

= Y sexy. Has oído que es atractivo, ¿no? = Ino levanto una ceja

Me miró de cerca, calibrando mi reacción. Cuando me quedé mirando fijamente la entrada, el pánico apreso mi cerebro.

= Escucha, Hina, leí algunas de sus cartas, y hay dos cosas que sé a ciencia cierta. Una, es que no se va a ir hasta que te vea; y dos, él te ama. Y ningún hombre puede amar a una mujer sin encontrar la belleza en ella=

Fruncí el ceño.

= Tengo un corazón hermoso, no un cuerpo hermoso, Ino = Mi voz era un susurro apresurado cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Esta vez Giorgio se arrastró hasta la puerta para ofrecer un único ladrido profundo.

=Te lo he dicho mil veces eres hermosa, maravillosa, un gran premio, bla bla bla, pero yo sé que no me vas a creer hasta que él te lo diga. Estoy segura de que lo hará, ahora ve.= Ella sonrió. Sus ojos azules brillaban antes de estrecharse. Su aspecto se calmó, suavizándose ligeramente = Ahora mueve el culo hasta la puerta y ábrela, o entonces voy yo. = Sus manos volaron a sus caderas, haciendo hincapié a su orden.

Ella tenía razón. Tenía que abrir la puerta. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad en algún punto. Pensé que el punto era mañana a las 12:43, cuando su avión aterrizase. Por eso yo estaba horneando hoy. Lo menos que podía hacer era pedirle disculpas y darle un paquete por sus molestias.

Respire profundamente, de repente limpie las sudorosas manos en los lados de mis pantalones. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi caja torácica. Mis piernas se sentían como gelatina como me dirigí a la puerta. En este momento después de tres años y ochenta y seis cartas llegaba a su fin…

...

**Nota de la autora**

**bueno** **aqui el primer capitulo... espero sea de su agrado... cualquier duda o comentario/critica no duden en decirme, como lectora y ahora escritora de fanfic deseo poder mejorar la historia en si para que ustedes disfruten tanto de ella como yo lo he hecho**


	3. Chapter 3

Una Carta...

ADVERTENCIA…: Esta historia pude contener lenguaje explicito, no recomendable para todo público léase bajo su responsabilidad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin fines lucrativos, solo por diversión, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia además de que esta historia está basada en mi adaptación parcial de mi libro favorito.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen de ser asi Sasuke y Hinata estarian juntos hace tiempo

=diálogos=

"pensamientos"

(Acciones)

**Nota de la autora: Quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaracion Hinata no es gordita o rellenita como gusten llamarlo, es una mujer con un cuerpo que todas envidiariamos... solo que su baja autoestima la hace menospreciarse.. sin mas que añadir no sigo interrumpiendo, que disfruten la lectura**

**...**Summary...

Todo comenzó con una carta. Hinata Hyuga envió una carta a Oriente Medio, a cualquier soldado. El Sargento Sasuke Uchiha fue el único que la recibió. Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Sasuke está listo para encontrar a la mujer que lo llevó a través de sus tres últimos períodos de servicio. Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Hinata está muy nerviosa por conocer al hombre que escribió un camino hacia su corazón. ¿Podría un soldado sexy como el pecado realmente querer un para siempre con una chica llena de curvas como ella?

...

Capitulo dos

Encuentro

Sasuke pov:

Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mis costillas. No estuve tan nervioso ni en medio de una jodida zona de guerra. Había algo en esa mujer, sin embargo. Sus cartas me llegaban. Ella me llegaba. Durante tres años, ella se envolvió alrededor de mi corazón.

Me arruinó. No podía ni siquiera mirar a otra mujer sin pensar en ella. Su dulce voz con ese toque de timidez era sexy me atraía cada vez que la escuchaba.

Ella no era como los demás. No se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que conocí o estuve. Había una enorme diferencia. Ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse conmigo por mis beneficios, bonificaciones u otra chorrada. Era genuina, rara.

Ella fue la que me llevó a través de los últimos años. Sus cartas y paquetes me han mantenido. Ella me sostuvo. Si no fuera por ella, no podría decir si aún seguiría vivo. Cada soldado golpea una pared emocional en algún momento, cuando es más fácil que seguir luchando día tras día. La guerra es incondicional. Matar para vivir, agitación constante, transforma a los más suaves en fríos bastardos. Si no moría, me transformaría en un infierno más tonto de lo que soy ahora sin ella.

Simplemente, ella me salvó.

Estudié el frente de su casa. Era una pequeña casa de estilo tradicional con un balcón de grandes dimensiones. El paisaje era simple pero gratuito.

Un movimiento me llamó la atención en la ventana del frente al lado de la puerta. El cabello rubio que rozó el vidrio me dijo que era Ino no Hinata.

Hinata era una belleza pelo negro azulado con curvas peligrosas. Un año y medio tras, Ino me envió algunas fotos de Hinata, y una de Hina y ella juntas. Me hizo jurar guardar el secreto. Lo hice porque me sentí agradecido. Cada día miraba las fotos. Una en particular me gusto más que las otras. Podía cerrar los ojos y recordarla en cualquier lugar.

Era una foto de mi Hina (hay que decirlo como es ella es mía). En la boda de su hermana Ella era hermosa. Su figura era exuberante en un vestido zafiro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, abrazaba su cuerpo, mostrando esos tacones negros tipo fóllame y cada tentadora curva por encima de ella. Su cabellera caía en grandes rizos que enmarcan su cara y llamaban la atención sobre su escote y sus provocativos labios de color rosa. Soñé con acariciar su figura durante tres años, soñando besar sus labios y degustarla entera.

Mierda. Ajusté mi pantalón del uniforme militar y toqué el timbre de nuevo. No había llegado tan lejos para nada. Yo era un bastardo testarudo, y tenía decidido que no me iría de aquí sin ella. Yo la conseguiría. Incluso las esposas de los otros hombres harían todo para que Hinata quisiera. Ella cuidaba de mí. Era mi turno de devolver el favor. Ok, egoístamente quería devolver el favor y tenerla para siempre. Los soldados somos tercos. Queremos lo que queremos y sabemos cómo luchar para conseguirlo.

Y quería a esa tímida Hyuga

Hinata pov:

Mirando la madera brillante de mi puerta principal, me trague el nudo de mi garganta. Abrí y cerré las manos, respire hondo. Puedo hacerlo.

Con mi corazón murmurando, mi pulso corriendo, abrí la puerta.

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando miré sus ojos negros con cejas bien definidas enmarcándolos. Sus llenos labios me tenían luchando contra el impulso de besarlo.

Su cabello negro estaba revuelto, en un estilo para nada militar, pero muy sexy como el infierno. Añadirle a eso su borde duro, como si el uniforme del Ejército no fuera suficiente. Aunque el material no se pegaba a su forma, me di cuenta que era puro musculo.

= Maldita sea, eres hermosa.= Sus palabras y su voz aterciopelada llena de asombro, me cogieron por sorpresa. Le miré a los ojos, fijamente. Mi corazón no se había detenido, sino más bien, acelerado. Tres años me habían llevado a este momento.

= Llegas antes.= "Nada como afirmar lo obvio Hyuga" me reproche mentalmente.

Y luego sonrió. Si alguna vez pensé que podría alejarme de él con mi corazón intacto, yo estaba equivocada.

Sus ojos se arrugaron cuando su rostro se iluminó. Dios, era una preciosidad. Sus fotos no le hacían justicia.

De repente, estaba hiperconsciente de mí misma, de mis defectos. Me moví, luchando por mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que si hablaba metería la pata.

Afortunadamente, más o menos, Ino me empujó hacia atrás y forzó su camino entre Sasuke y yo. Sacudió la mano en su dirección

= Soy Ino. Es bueno finalmente conocerte.= Esta mujer era incorregible. A pesar de nuestros tamaños similares, Ino nunca había carecido de confianza.

=Encantado de conocerte Ino=.

Pasando las curvas de Ino, tomé la mano de Sasuke agitando su mano con una sonrisa cortés apenas curvando mis labios.

= Disculpa a Ino. Supongo que ella está un poco atrasada. Llegas temprano, sin embargo. ¿No te enseño tu madre que nunca debes apareces antes para recoger a una mujer? Necesitamos todo el tiempo que podamos para prepararnos.=

Sasuke se encontró con mi mirada, su sonrisa se ensancho, sus facciones se relajaron; sus ojos brillaban con una emoción intocable y un toque de malicia.

= Mi madre me dijo que era mejor llegar temprano que tarde.=

=Hum= Ino vacilo, mientras nos miramos el uno al otro abiertamente.

Un momento de silencio pasó. No conseguí cerrar la boca abierta. Él estaba aquí. Dios, era hermoso; no un chico con buena forma, sino viril, masculino, un Don Alfa, un tipo recto. Sabía que en el momento en que mis nervios se calmaran, querría arrancarle la ropa. El hombre era digno de baba.

Ino hizo una escena para comprobar su teléfono.

= Bueno, si tú opinas eso. El tiempo simplemente voló. Tengo que ir a buscar a Sai, mi novio.= Ella se volvió hacia mí =Te llamo más tarde, Hina.= Ella me guiñó un ojo, en silencio para animarme. De cara a Sasuke, ella dijo =Ve lento con ella, soldado= Agarró su bolso del gancho junto a la puerta, él se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

Giorgio serpenteaba hacia el hombre. Levantó su rostro arrugado hacia a él, observándolo desde una cierta distancia

= Hey, amigo.= Sasuke se agachó y extendió la mano para que lo oliera el perezoso perro.

Sólo tomó un minuto antes de Giorgio se moviera hacia la mano en espera. El froto generosamente al perro, dándole mucha atención antes de levantarse de nuevo.

De repente, me despertaba mis modales.

= Oh, lo siento. ¡Entra! = Sacudí la cabeza con desaliento. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

Se inclinó y recogió una bolsa de lona negra que había dejado fuera del balcón, sacándose la boina antes. Cruzó el umbral, dando a Giorgio una última palmadita llena de amor, antes de que dejara sus cosas en el suelo de madera y encararme.

Me estudió, y yo sabía que sus ojos penetrantes veían cada detalle, cada falla. Él levantó la mano y llevó sus dedos a lo largo del lado de mi cara.

=Eres un infierno mucho más bonita en persona=.

Sentí sonrojaba. Yo soñaba con oír esas palabras, pero nunca pensé que diría ellos.

=Soy un desastre. Yo, uh, me pase horneando=.

A ciegas, él empujó la puerta cerrándola, su enfoque nunca me dejó. El silencio pasaba entre nosotros, aún más, lo que no se decía, se envolvía alrededor nuestro.

Mirarlo era surrealista. Yo había mirado sus fotos infinitamente. Jure que había memorizado cada detalle. Creí que no me sorprendería, pero lo estaba.

Personalmente, vi el sol besando su piel, Vi las profundidades de su iris, tan oscuras como el mismo abismo que te absorbía. Vi la suavidad de sus labios, la forma en que tímidamente terminaban en contornos duros. Pude ver la sombra de barba de horas de vuelo, casi imaginaba cómo me sentía.

Sin pensarlo pasé los dedos por su mandíbula dura. Podía decir que él tenía barba antes de salir, y bañarse. Olía al varonil shampoo que le envié hace un mes. Además del aroma de su cuerpo, olí algo afilado, robusto, casi amaderado, almizclado, algo semejante al sándalo.

Era él. Ese era su aroma único. Tuve que frenarme de empujar mi nariz en su pecho, por lo cerca que él estaba. No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que era de un metro ochenta y nueve al lado de mi minúsculo metro sesenta y tres. Era alto, de tez clara y viril. Era... Hermoso.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sexy.

= Hay un poco de harina en tu nariz.= Antes de que pudiera limpiarla, él pasó su pulgar por encima.

=Um, gracias.= Bajé la cabeza, echando la mirada hacia abajo demasiado avergonzada

= ¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?=

Mis mejillas se calentaron aun más. Contuve una sonrisa tímida.

=Un par de veces.= Lo mire. =Tú eres mucho más sexy en persona de lo que creí posible=. Se echó a reír, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo no estaba sola Los dos estábamos nerviosos. Y fue entonces cuando supe que la química volaba entre nosotros, a nuestro alrededor, no solo en mi cabeza. Era real. Él era real. Y yo no sabía era posible desear tanto a un hombre….

...

**Nota de la autora: jajajajajaja quisiera ver su cara... no la verdad no siento que sere asesinada en cualquier momento..tendran que disculparme pero este capitulo tendra una segunda parte que subire mañana sin mas tardar...**

**si llegan a ver cualquier error por favor no duden hacermelo saber para asegurarme no volverlo a cometer**


	4. Chapter 4

Una carta….

ADVERTENCIA…: Esta historia pude contener lenguaje explicito, no recomendable para todo público léase bajo su responsabilidad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin fines lucrativos, solo por diversión, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia además de que esta historia está basada en mi adaptación parcial de mi libro favorito

=diálogos=

"pensamientos"

(Acciones)

Los personajes como he dicho no me pertenecen de ser asi Sasuke y Hinata estarian juntos, ademas de que Itachi estaria vivo... (TT-TT sigo sin superar su muerte)

**N/A: b****ueno lo prometido es deuda... aqui el tercer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado**

******Tengo que hacer una edvertencia clara.. este capitulo conyiene lenguaje explicito, leanlo bajo su responsabilidad **

...**summary...**

Todo comenzó con una carta.

Hinata Hyuga envió una carta a Oriente Medio, a cualquier soldado.

El Sargento Sasuke Uchiha fue el único que la recibió.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Sasuke está listo para encontrar a la mujer que lo llevó a través de sus tres últimos períodos de servicio.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Hinata está muy nerviosa por conocer al hombre que escribió un camino hacia su corazón.

¿Podría un soldado sexy como el pecado realmente querer un para siempre con una chica llena de curvas como ella?

O podrá más el compromiso sin amor que los obliga a separase

Capitulo tres

Encuentro segunda parte

Sasuke pov:

Maldita sea, ella era hermosa. Su cabello era abundante; Sabía que los rizos ligeros brillarían en el sol. Luché contra el deseo de liberar ese reposo caótico en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Sus ojos perlados eran brillantes. Podría ahogarme en ellos. Su piel de porcelana es sedosa, sin mancha, y adorable. Quería pasar mi lengua por todo poro a través de cada curva y sumergirme antes de capturar sus labios carnosos. Joder, quería besarla.

Quería agarrarla; quería exprimir el borde redondeado de su peligroso cuerpo. Nunca me cansaría de tocarla toda.

Los muslos gruesos llevaban a un exagerado reloj de arena, un poco pesado en el fondo, que tendría a la mayoría de los hombres casados babeando. Sus caderas eran un lugar de descanso ideal para las manos, antes de arrastrarme a un trasero del que cualquiera estaría celosa. Sus curvas eran peligrosas, porque estaban en todos los lugares correctos, y yo sabía que lucharía contra cualquier hombre que se atreviera a mirarla, mucho menos tocarla. De alguna manera, su timidez se añadía a su aura femenina. Ella era una maldita obra de arte. No era de extrañar que su jefe le coqueteara. Envidiaba al hombre que tenía algo así en casa. Gracias a Dios tenía planeado hacerla mía.

Las fotos enviadas por Ino no le hacían justicia. ¡Joder! Yo no estaba preparado para ello. No estaba preparado para querer saltar como un maniaco ansiando s.e.x.o.

Mi miembro palpitaba, curvado fuertemente hacia arriba, mientras yo seguía observándola No podía parar que mi mente imaginara el momento en que fuera mía. No podía dejar que mi corazón cayera una poco más enamorado de ella.

Ella chupó su labio inferior entre los dientes, lo que envío mi pulso a correr. Joder, ella era sexy, con un toque de inocencia capaz de volver loco a un hombre.

=Si sigues haciendo eso, querida, no sé si voy a ser capaz de comportarme= mi voz salió un poco más ronca de lo que esperaba.

Soltó rápidamente sus labios, ahora rojos e hinchados por su mordisco ansioso.

Nuestra respiración se aceleró, tornándose más difícil cuanto más nos mirábamos. Te imaginas un momento así durante años, pero nunca es de la manera que lo has pensado. Esto era mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba. Sabía que me había enganchado con sus cartas, paquetes y llamadas telefónicas, con su gran corazón, carisma, sin esfuerzo y con conversación fácil, pero la mierda. No me esperaba esto. No esperaba que ella sea todo lo que yo no sabía que quería y más.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando ella apretó su mano ligeramente contra mi pecho. Su toque quemaba mi piel debajo de mis ropas. Ella la arrastro más abajo, atrayendo mi miembro duro.

=Yo no esperaba esto= Su voz era temblorosa, incierta; sentí su vulnerabilidad.

Tomé su cara y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos.

=Yo quiero esto, Hinata. Te quiero. No sabía cuánto, hasta que abriste la puerta y todo en mi vida de repente se alineo=.

Sus ojos me miraron. Ella buscaba duda, pero no iba a encontrar ninguna

=Yo también quiero esto= comento sonrojada

Sus palabras fueron admisión sin aliento. Envolví un brazo exigente en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y levantó las cejas mientras presionaba mi erección contra su cuerpo exuberante.

El soldado en mí se deleitaba con su reacción. Yo la tenía exactamente donde quería, y sabía que ahora era el momento de hacer mi movimiento.

=Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Hina. Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre de placer repetidamente. Quiero tus curvas sexys retorciéndose debajo de mí, por mi causa= Moví mis labios a su oreja, escuchando atentamente su inspiración rápida, aguda =Quiero poseer tu cuerpo de la manera que tu posees mi corazón. Tal vez no lo entiendas todavía, pero eres mía, querida.=

Ella se estremeció. Sentí sus pezones apretarse, empujando a través de sus ropas contra mí. El depredador en mí sonrió victoriosamente. Echándome hacia atrás, encontré su mirada aturdida.

=Habla ahora o calla para siempre, querida.=

Sus cejas se fruncieron causando que aparecieran líneas en su frente.

=De verdad me quieres= Era una afirmación, pero pude oír la pregunta en su tono.

=Malditamente cierto que te quiero= "demonios porque no soy más romántico"

Esperé que ella aceptase eso en su mente. Supe el momento en que ella acepto mi respuesta. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro, trayendo un nuevo resplandor a sus ojos.

=Bueno, maldita sea yo también te quiero, sargento Sasuke Uchiha.=

=Trae tu trasero sexy aquí= Gruñí cuando finalmente reclame sus labios. Y cursi como suena, oí los malditos fuegos artificiales

Ella sabía a pecado, al postre más rico. Me sentía como en el cielo; me sentía como en casa. Nunca he tenido alguien que se sintiera tan bien en mis brazos.

Hundí mi lengua entre sus labios sorprendentemente idóneos. Encontró mi ansiedad con la suya. Sin desperdiciar nada, siempre en sintonía con el otro, igual que cuando había miles de kilómetros entre nosotros. Yo dudaba de que algún día encontrara una mujer más perfecta, una momento más perfecto. No me había dado cuenta que había esperado tres años para esto.

Tres años de nostalgia llegaron rápidamente, conduciéndome a un frenesí áspero por reclamarla en todos los sentidos posibles, de la misma forma en que ella reclamó mi corazón lo largo de los años

Hinata pov

Juro que escuché ángeles cantando cuando capturó mis labios, reclamando finalmente la posesión de mi corazón, que tenía hace años.

Sentí sus músculos apretarse y flexionarse mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Sus manos moldearon cada curva, viajaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, estimulando cada centímetro de mí a la perfección.

Agarré el uniforme, reuní el material en mis manos, cuando me aferré a él. Quería levantar una pierna y apuntar con los dedos de los pies curvados hacia el techo. Violó mis labios de la forma en que cada mujer que conozco anhela que un hombre la posea.

Nos faltó el aire entre besos, entre las lenguas saqueando y las manos provocadoras.

De repente, se apartó. La determinación era vívida en su expresión; el deseo brillaba en sus oscuros ojos; sus labios de color rojo, bien besados.

= ¿Habitación?= por unos segundos perdí noción de las palabras

=Al final del pasillo= grité, mientras me levantaba en brazos, recuperando mis labios. A ciegas, con confianza, permití que me llevara a mi habitación. Estaba mareada como un estudiante, mi alma gritando de alegría por varias razones.

Me puso en el suelo junto a la cama, empujando la parte trasera de mis piernas contra el colchón. Impaciente, rasgó mi ropa entre aspiraciones de aliento de su boca contra la mía.

Ansiosa, empujé para sacarlo del uniforme, librándome de sus pantalones y abriendo su cinturón. Para entonces, me había dejado solo en bragas y sujetador.

Salió de mi alcance. Su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente cuando encontré su mirada cálida. Sus ojos viajaron subiendo y bajando por las amplias ondas de mi gran cuerpo. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, luchando por no sentirme incómoda.

=Eres tan bella=.

Rápidamente me encontré con su mirada, mi acelerado corazón se calmó un poco por la sinceridad en su expresión, la verdad en su tono. Ino estaba en lo cierto. No lo creí hasta que él me lo dijo, y no lo creería hasta que me lo dijera repetidamente. De alguna manera, él lo sabía. De alguna manera, sabía que yo necesitaba eso, sin que se lo dijera.

Su atención estaba fija en mí todo el tiempo mientras se quitaba el resto del uniforme. Cuando di un paso atrás para mirarlo, estaba despojándose de su ropa interior; parecía que un rayo había caído derribando la última barrera entre nosotros.

Como sospechaba, era vigoroso. Sus músculos tenían formas que nunca antes había visto en un hombre. Era fuerte, confiado. Sabía que podía ser gentil, pero me abrazó ferozmente con sus brazos desnudos, que siempre me protegerían, los brazos que siempre serían un puerto seguro para mí.

Disminuyó la velocidad. Atrás quedaban las caricias ásperas y agarres impacientes. Se tomó un tiempo para liberar mi pelo suavemente, permitiendo que cayera en cascada hacia abajo y alrededor de mis caderas. De inmediato, metió los dedos entre ellos, besándome con una nueva pasión, más suave.

Mis dedos delinearon la parte delantera de su cuerpo, sintiendo cada cuadro profundo de músculos. Mi caliente y mojado cuerpo parecía llorar de nuevo, por el ritmo lento que estableció. Sentí su ansiedad, pero aprecié que me valorara.

Deslicé mis manos por su frente hasta rozar su impresionante erección. Sus labios se separaron de los míos, silbó a través de sus dientes apretados. Su respiración se aceleró cuando pase mi mano arriba y abajo por su duro pene.

=Fóllame, querida.= sus palabras eran una declaración sin aliento

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que pasaba, mi sostén estaba fuera y sus manos moldeaban mis senos sensibles, hinchados. Sus pulgares jugando con mis pezones, enviando ondas de placer a través de mí. Mi centro. Palpitaba ansiosamente; el nudo en mi estómago estaba apretado por la anticipación.

En poco tiempo, mi respiración salía con dificultad. Tocarnos estaba haciéndolo todo más íntimo, mientras nos mirábamos, perdidos en lo que nos hacíamos.

Frunció los labios con sus ojos entornados. Permaneció en silencio, inquietante, maravilloso, buscando en las profundidades de los míos. Nunca había estado más desnuda ante un hombre, a pesar de que llevaba las bragas. No había barreras entre nosotros. No me podía esconder de él en este momento y, basándome en la rigidez de su mandíbula, sabía que él lo quería así, era, de alguna manera, exigente, y no aceptaría nada menos que una honestidad completa.

En una fracción de segundo, fui arrojada hacia atrás, cayendo de nuevo sobre el colchón. De inmediato cubrió mi cuerpo, reclamando mis labios de nuevo mientras continuaba trabajando en mis pechos.

Dada mi nueva posición, encontré mi cuerpo arqueándose hacia sus movimientos, mis uñas se clavaban en sus bíceps y en mi vientre crecía una presión insoportable, rogando que me dejara correrme.

Nunca había experimentado este tipo de conexión con nadie. Por raro que pareciera, sabía en mi corazón que era mi alma gemela. Una no se siente de esa manera con alguien que acaba de conocer. Una no siente este grado de emoción con un extraño.

Pero claro, Sasuke nunca fue un extraño para mi alma. Lo que me había escrito hace mucho tiempo, que aunque nadie lo creía, todo sucedía por una razón, era verdad. Yo había escrito una carta; él había escrito una respuesta, y todo había encajado. El destino hizo su magia para garantizar que, de todos los soldados que podrían haber recibido mi carta, fuera él quien la recibiera. El universo se aseguró de que fuera el soldado correcto; mi Orgulloso soldado recibió mi carta y se sintió obligado a responder. El destino trabaja de maneras mágicas, misteriosas.

Gemí cuando Sasuke dejó un rastro de besos por el frente de mi cuerpo, en lugares que antes me habrían avergonzado y apenado. Metió los dedos en el encaje de mis bragas Hípster. Presionando un beso final en el material sobre mi centro lo eliminó de mi cuerpo, revelando todo de mí.

Sentí que me sonrojaba mientras su mirada viajaba de arriba a abajo en mi carne expuesta.

=Maldita sea, eres hermosa.= Sasuke había dicho aquellas palabras más que el novio que había tenido por dos años... En menos de una hora. Eso me tranquilizó en cada rincón. Si mi confianza flaqueaba en algún momento, él de alguna manera sabía que necesitaba esas palabras de nuevo, y con el mismo entusiasmo, de la primera vez. Una tímida sonrisa levantó mis labios.

=No estás realmente mal, soldado= comente con una sonrisa triunfante

Enarcó una ceja mientras lo consideraba.

= ¿No estoy mal? Cariño, estoy sexy como el infierno.=

Me eché a reír.

= ¡woow! Nunca habías sido arrogante en tus cartas.=

=Eso es porque no estaba seguro de que me aceptaras.= Se deslizó por mi cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos = Pero, a juzgar por la miel que gotea de tu vagina creo que lo harás=. Su voz adquirió una cualidad ronca. =Sé que me deseas tanto como yo lo hago=.

Mirándome, metió un dedo entre mis resbaladizos pliegues. Di un grito ahogado mientras rozaba mi clítoris hipersensible.

Tomó mis labios. De repente, no fue bastante. No fue suficiente que estuviera aquí, que me estuviese besando y tocando. De repente, necesitaba más. Necesitaba todo. Lo necesitaba en mí.

= Sasuke, por favor= .No me importaba que sonara necesitada, que pareciera que mendigaba. Solo lo quería a él. Lo necesitaba. No sabía hasta ahora lo mucho que lo necesitaba, cuánto confiaba en él, lo mucho que lo amaba.

=Nunca tendrás que implorarme, querida.= Se sentó y se quitó la ropa interior, revelando su gran pene, ligeramente curvado en posición erecta.

Tragué saliva, lamiéndome los labios mientras él se sostenía. Una única perla de pre semen goteaba de la punta, rogando que pasara mi lengua por ella.

=Ahora no, cariño. Si esa linda boca se acerca a mí, voy a explotar como un adolescente en su primera vez.=

Me reí ligeramente.

=No queremos eso.=

=Por supuesto que no. Te quiero gritando conmigo=.

Se mantuvo encima de mí, tomando el peso de sí mismo con el codo izquierdo, mientras alineaba su pene en mi entrada.

Mi corazón estaba pesado, como si supiera que ese momento estaba a punto de cambiarme.

Dejando caer su peso uniformemente sobre los codos, envolvió sus manos alrededor de mis hombros. Moldeé mis manos a sus bíceps, mirándole a los ojos, esperando.

Capturó mis labios, apresando convenientemente mi grito cuando se sumergió en mí cuando se llevó mi virginidad. El placer me llenó desde mi núcleo, enviando escalofríos de conciencia a través de todo mi cuerpo. Continuó besándome hasta barrer mis miedos, mis nervios, hasta que me perdí en el placer que me daba.

Estableció un ritmo lento y tortuoso que me tenía dándome la vuelta de adentro hacia afuera. Su experto pene golpeaba cada nervio, cada ondulación sensible de mis paredes internas, antes de besar el cuello de mi útero. Me refregué y me aferré a él. Su boca se tragó cada gemido, cada grito, mientras me desarmaba hábilmente.

No podía conseguir bastante de él. Mis piernas estaban envueltas a su alrededor, mis caderas se reunían con cada empuje de su parte, mis manos se agarraban a sus brazos, hombros y espalda, mientras mis labios pedían más, pero sabía que nada sería suficiente. Sabía que nunca podría tener suficiente del sargento Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke pov

Dios se sentía tan bien. Su canal tragaba mi miembro, me acariciaba con fuerza, perfectamente.

Sus curvas suaves se sentían sorprendentemente bien contra mi dura musculatura. Sus pezones se frotaban con fuerza contra mi pecho, cada vez que me deslizaba dentro de ella. Sus caderas se encontraban ansiosamente con la mía en cada inmersión. La sostenía tan firmemente como ella me agarraba, luchando duro por no lastimarla. Nunca una mujer se había sentido tan bien.

Mi ingle se apretó insoportable cuando su centro. Me apretó, comprimiendo mi miembro

=Sasuke, por favor=. Estas palabras me harían enfrentar el mundo por ella.

= ¿Qué necesitas, querida? =

Ella se apartó de mis labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca formo una 'O' perfecta cuando un gemido se le escapó.

Cerré la boca sobre su cuello, provocando mi lengua sobre su vena latiendo. Su gemido me apretó el miembro. ¡Joder! Tenía que ser cuidadoso. No quería tener que serlo, sin embargo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más lo que podía manejar. Todo en ella hacía que aumentara mi testosterona. Yo quería follarla duro y sin sentido.

Puso sus manos en mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente.

=Necesito más= Su voz era atractivamente sexy y un poco ronca.

=Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Puedo decir que no has estado con nadie=.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró directamente. Sus ojos brillaban.

=No me lastimaras. Confío en ti.=

La maldita presa se rompió. Una ola de emoción se estrelló a través de mí, enviándome en espiral. Pensé que la guerra sería lo que me rompería. Resulta que fue una pequeña mujer con curvas peligrosas y un corazón sin igual.

=Cálmate, querida=.

Ella envolvió sus brazos de nuevo alrededor de mí, nunca apartando la mirada. Sonrió con gracia hasta que me deje ir. Sus gritos llenaron la habitación, alrededor de mi corazón, dirigiendo mi pasión mientras golpeaba dentro y fuera de ella. Sus uñas se clavaron dolorosamente en mi carne; esa era la única cosa que me mantenía ligado a la tierra, lo que me impedía perderme completamente.

Cuando empecé, no pude parar. Más duro, más rápido, mi cuerpo ansiaba más, mi miembro exigía más y más de ella con cada golpe.

Hinata tenía los labios entreabiertos perfectamente enmarcando cada grito lleno de placer.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando mientras le daba todo de mí. Placer rasgó mi núcleo, arrancando lo último de mis inhibiciones. Ella era mi nueva droga, me convertí en adicto después de una sola probada.

De repente, mi nombre salió de sus labios mientras su vagina. Se convulsionaba alrededor mi miembro, girando mi voluntad, empujándome a un frenesí peligroso, convirtiéndome en un adicto desesperado en busca de otra dosis. Mis movimientos perdieron ritmo cuando mi conciencia se deslizó en la oscuridad. Me estrellé contra su vagina.; sabía que mis manos le dejarían moretones cuando me ahogué en ella. Grité su nombre cuando mi calor marcó su vientre, un placer inimaginable sacudiéndome, golpeándome. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, tan potente y poderoso traspasándome. No tenía ningún control. Era una alta experiencia erótica que nadie podría igualar jamás. Hinata sacó lo mejor de mí cuando me dio lo mejor de ella

Mi respiración era entrecortada mientras el placer continuaba quemando mi entrepierna. No había tregua. El placer me arañaba de adentro hacia afuera, tenía mi cabeza dando vueltas, mi mente ciega, perdido en el denso hedonismo que me poseía en ese momento.

Mis movimientos fueron lentos cuando decidí bajarme. Esparcí suaves besos por su cuerpo, incapaz de salir de ella.

Sus pequeñas manos se apoderaron de mi cara; agresivamente me atrajo hacia ella y tomó mis labios. Esta vez le deje besarme. Nuestros pechos chocaban con cada respiración. No podía dejar de tocarla. Ella era mía. En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, siempre supe eso. La carta Hinata no había sido la primera que recibí. Las personas enviaban cartas a los soldados todo el tiempo. Yo había recibido una en cada excursión que habíamos hecho, pero Hinata fue la única a la que conteste. Había algo en ella que me obligó; la propia mujer me forzó. El ejército puede haberme poseído en el papel, pero yo era todo suyo.

Rompiendo el beso, la apreté contra mí y me di la vuelta de lado. Sus manos se deslizaron para descansar en mi pecho, irónicamente sobre el corazón que poseía.

Quite algunos cabellos sueltos de su cara, cepille suavemente sus labios por última vez. Abrí los ojos para mirarla. Yo sabía que ella necesitaba este nivel de intimidad, este grado de confianza.

=Te amo, Hinata=

Ella me miró, sonriendo tímidamente. Inclinándose, besó mi pecho

=Yo también te amo, sargento=

Sabía que tenía una sonrisa tonta, el tipo de sonrisa que haría que todos los soldados en mi pelotón estuvieran burlándose de mí durante meses. No me importaba. Así de feliz que estaba. No me importaba un comino lo que ellos pensaban. La única persona que me importaba ahora era Hinata.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa con facilidad. Me besó en la barbilla, y me dio un abrazo.

=Debes estar cansado. ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta mientras termino de hornear?=

=Cariño, estoy acostumbrado a estar 48 horas sin dormir. Lo único que quiero ahora es abrazarte=

Sentí su sonrisa en mi contra.

=Creo que puedo manejarlo= me contesto bostezando.

=Bien.= Mi tono estaba un poco ronco, pero sabía que el militar en mi concordaba. Nunca la dejaría ir, no ahora que la tenía.

Hinata pov

Juraría que mi alma estaba bailando. Nunca me sentí tan querida y apreciada, y eso que provenía de una buena familia, con un hermano menor que me daría el mundo si pudiera. Era un alma bendecida. Sin embargo, Sasuke era el único que me había mostrado cuánto me quería.

Me acurruqué fácilmente contra él. Después del mejor, el más alucinante o.r.g.a.s.m.o de mi vida, no había nada más que quisiera hacer, aparte de dormir un poco antes de hacerlo de nuevo. Sasuke había comenzado. Poco sabía que acababa de liberar mi insaciable monstruo interior, y no imaginaba lo mucho que me iba a encantar ser una chica mala. Claro, Sasuke nunca me trató como a una chica mala. Me trataba como a una princesa. Me valoraba de la manera en que yo lo valoraba

...

**N/A: En el siguiente capitulo se mostraran un poco las cartas que Sasuke y Hinata se enviaron para mostrarles un poco como su relacion se desarollo a lo largo de esos tres años...**


	5. Chapter 5

Una carta….

ADVERTENCIA…: Esta historia pude contener lenguaje explicito, no recomendable para todo público léase bajo su responsabilidad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin fines lucrativos, solo por diversión, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia además de que esta historia está basada en mi adaptación parcial de mi libro favorito

Los personajes como he dicho no me pertenecen de ser asi Sasuke y Hinata estarian juntos, ademas de que Itachi estaria vivo... (TT-TT sigo sin superar su muerte)

=diálogos=

"pensamientos"

(Acciones)

**N/a: En el capitulo anterior cometi un error con respecto a un dialogo ya lo corregi espero no cometer mas...aun asi agradezco a quien me lo hizo saber.**

...**Summary...**

Todo comenzó con una carta.

Hinata Hyuga envió una carta a Oriente Medio, a cualquier soldado.

El Sargento Sasuke Uchiha fue el único que la recibió.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Sasuke está listo para encontrar a la mujer que lo llevó a través de sus tres últimos períodos de servicio.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Hinata está muy nerviosa por conocer al hombre que escribió un camino hacia su corazón.

¿Podría un soldado sexy como el pecado realmente querer un para siempre con una chica llena de curvas como ella?

O podrá más el compromiso sin amor que los obliga a separase

...

Capitulo cuatro

Recuerdos

Sasuke pov

Hinata se había quedado dormida, lentamente me levante para no despertarla, decidí que era momento de llamarlo, a menos que quisiera que ese molesto amigo estuviera molestando por días…

Tome el teléfono de mi pantalón cuando un álbum rojo junto al espejo llamo mi atención, no por el color si no porque tenía escrito mi nombre

Lo tome sentándome en la cama decidido a descubrir su contenido, grata fue mi sorpresa al ver las cartas que Hinata y yo nos enviamos durante estos tres años…. ochenta y seis cartas que marcaban nuestra historia….

Comencé a leer

_07 de mayo 2011_

_Querido soldado:_

_Nunca he escrito una de estas antes, pero los voluntarios me garantizan que hace la diferencia. ¿Qué le dirías a un importante extraño, más allá de lo obvio repetitivo? Yo me sentiría tonta haciendo el conjunto estándar de preguntas._

_¿Cómo estás tú? Probablemente nada bien, teniendo en cuenta que estás en una zona guerra verdad. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Probablemente no es tan bueno como el mío, aunque yo haya sido despedida de mi trabajo hoy. (Perdona mi sarcasmo)_

_Creo que eso fue lo que me impulsó a escribir finalmente esta carta claro eso y la llamada de atención de mi madre. Tan malo como ha sido este día, podría haber sido peor, y esto es debido a alguien como tú, que lucha para garantizar que nosotros tengamos en sobreabundancia._

_Nunca he estado en tu posición, pero agradezco todo lo que sacrificaste. Yo sé que no es fácil, pero tiene un hermoso país esperando que vuelvas. No tengo certeza de qué parte de este gran país eres, pero te dejo algunas pocas fotos de mi ciudad natal, Konohakure Tokio_

_Mantén tu cabeza erguida y la espalda cubierta, soldado._

_Con amor y respeto una simple amiga_

_Hinata Hyuga…._

"Su primera carta la que inundo mi curiosidad"

_19 de mayo 2011_

_Querida Hinata:_

_Gracias por tu carta y fotos. Soy de Tokio. Sin embargo, Konohakure se ve como un lugar hermoso donde vivir._

_Siento mucho que hayas perdido tu trabajo, más no suena como que hayas perdido la esperanza, lo cual es bueno._

_Mantén tu cabeza erguida._

_Sargento Sasuke Uchiha_

"¡Valla que patética y fría fue mi respuesta sin duda que fue un milagro que ella me respondiera!"

_04 de junio 2011_

_Querido sargento Sasuke Uchiha_

_Me sorprendió gratamente al recibir una respuesta de tu parte._

_Me complace informar que ya encontré otro empleo con salario más alto ¡+ bono! Comienzo a partir de la próxima semana. Aunque, creo que mi perro, Giorgio, está un poco triste por eso. Mi compañía constante lo ha estropeado._

_Dado que he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, he estado horneando una tormenta. Irónicamente, tuvimos una semana de lluvias para complementar mis sesiones. Leí en alguna parte que los soldados suelen bajar la calidad de los alimentos, y mi favorito siempre ha sido un de Browne de extra chocolate amargo húmedo. Realmente espero que tú no tengas alguna alergia alimentaria o pero aun ames el dulce, o en el peor de los casos tengas diabetes. Si tú lo tienes, no dudo que me maldecirás porque te envío un gran lote de ellos._

_Manténgase a salvo, Sargento._

_Hinat_a

"Fue una suerte que odiara lo dulces"

_22 de junio 2011_

_Querida Hinata:_

_Las dos cosas que siento más en falta en el desierto son la lluvia y la cocina de una gran mujer. Con un solo bocado, todo mi pelotón se enamoró de ti. Los Browne estaban deliciosos. No dudes en enviarnos más cuando quieras._

_Me alegra saber que has encontrado otro trabajo. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Estoy un poco retrasado con la respuesta, pero espero que esa primera semana Giorgio no haya sentido mucho tu falta._

_Mantente a salvo y sigue cocinando._

_Sasuke_

"si… el primero en caer enamorado fui yo"

_12 de julio 2011_

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Me alegra saber que a ti y a tu pelotón le han gustado los Browne. Obediente, envío un lote de galletas de mantequilla de maní, un lote de galletas de azúcar y otro de galletas saladas que espero que a tu equipo le gusten._

_Soy secretaria legal. Nada del otro mundo, pero aprecio el trabajo aún más ahora que mi jefe realmente me incluye en algunas reuniones de caso. Siempre me ha gustado la ley, pero nunca había tenido el valor de ir tras un título. Y aunque Giorgio me echa de menos, él esta entretenido... Masticando mi par favorito de zapatos de tacón. Te adjunto una foto mi bulldog culpable con dichos delitos._

_¿Cómo es el desierto en esta época del año? No me gusta el calor y la humedad del verano, y vivo donde el césped es verde. Sólo puedo imaginar lo insoportable que es allí, especialmente con todos ese equipo encima._

_Manténgase seguro e hidratado, Sargento._

_Hinata_

"siempre atenta y preocupada por los demás... lo lamente por esos zapatos que gritaban follame"

_09 de agosto 2011_

_Querida Hinata:_

_Las galletas eran geniales. Algunos de los chicos me están persiguiendo para que les de tu dirección. No te preocupes; yo te protegí. El Oficial Li es un ogro irritante y el oficial Hideki cree que es el regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Me lo agradecerás más tarde por haberte salvado._

_El clima aquí es consistente. Es siempre caliente, con la probabilidad de una tormenta de arena en alguna ocasión. Uno se acostumbra a él, sin embargo._

_Giorgio es un hermoso animal. Siento mucho que los zapatos sufrieran. Eran un par muy sexy._

_Me alegro de que estés disfrutando de tu nuevo trabajo. Siempre he creído que todo sucede por una razón. Algunos se ríen, pero las cosas siempre parecen funcionar._

_Ten una gran semana_

_Sasuke_

"egoístamente ya la reclamaba para mí y por eso no di sus datos a nadie"

_23 de agosto 2011_

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Gracias por protegerme. Basada en tu descripción, yo definitivamente te debo una. Siéntate libre para cobrarme en cualquier momento. Si necesitas algo, estoy más que feliz de enviarlo._

_El trabajo sigue yendo bien, pero mi mejor amiga, Ino dice que mi jefe no tiene buenas intenciones conmigo. Claro que, para ella, cualquier hombre casado hablando con otra mujer por más de dos segundos es culpable de la infidelidad. No hay nada entre nosotros, pero no está convencida. Tuve algunas conversaciones muy interesantes y algo torpes con ella últimamente._

_Afortunadamente, el calor está empezando a retirarse aquí. Puedo caminar afuera por lo menos cinco minutos sin sudar. Giorgio parece más feliz también. Claro que puede ser debido a que su vientre esta finalmente recuperado del incidentes de comer mis zapatos. Por desgracia no he encontrado otro par de zapatos negros para sustituirlos._

_No he tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente, es por eso que estoy envío un solo lote de Browne esta vez. ¿Cuántos soldados hay en tu equipo? En el futuro, voy a asegurarme de enviar suficientes, con un poco de extra sólo para ti._

_Mantente a salvo, Sargento_

_Hinata_

"aún recuerdo lo celoso que estuve de su jefe y lo agradecido con Ino por cuidar de ella"

_17 de septiembre 2011_

_Querida Hinata:_

_Por desgracia, acabamos de perder a dos de nuestros hombres, Hollings y Anderson. Una bomba ligada al tren de aterrizaje de un vehículo los consiguió. Los chicos siempre están decaídos después de perder a alguien. Con ello el número de nuestro grupo bajo a diecisiete._

_No conozco a Ino, pero me gusta. Cualquier hombre que realmente ame a una mujer ni siquiera mira a otra. La idea de mirar, pero no tocar, es toda mentira. Yo no veo ninguna razón en mirar a otra, si tengo una bella esposa que me ama en casa. La mayoría de mis hombres están de acuerdo. (Hideki no.) La mayoría de los soldados matarían por una mujer que sintiera lo mismo._

_Shikamaru acaba de recibir una carta de su madre diciéndole que su esposa va a divorciarse de él al segundo en que vuelva, y que ella ya está ocupada con otro hombre. Él está hecho una ruina. No puedo decir que lo culpe. La mayor preocupación de un soldado fuera de mantenerse con vida, es perder a su pareja con otra persona mientras que él no está. Es duro._

_No creo que quiera cobrar esa deuda todavía, pero si te sientes generosa, siempre podemos usar artículos básicos. Los artículos de higiene personal son difíciles de encontrar en estas partes del mundo. Y, si eres una mujer con un corazón bueno, que creo que lo eres, vas a enviar un lote de algo que animar a los chicos. Sin presión. Sólo sé lo mucho que disfrutamos del última lote; algunos casi perdimos un miembro para conseguir otro._

_Ten cuidado, dulce niña, y escucha a Ino_

_Sasuke…_

"solo en pensar en ella con otro hombre me hacía hervir la sangre, tanto que le rompí la nariz a Hideki por insinuar algo de mi Hinata"

_02 de octubre 2011_

_Querido Sasuke_

_Eres el tipo de hombre que yo, y la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco, sueñan encontrar. Si tienes novia, prometida o esposa, por favor dile que es la mujer más afortunada del mundo por haber encontrado a un hombre con tus valores y devoción._

_Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida. Sé que hasta cierto punto debes estar acostumbrado a eso, pero dudo que alguna vez se haga más fácil._

_Dile a Shikamaru que Ino y yo personalmente nos ofrecemos como voluntarias para enseñarle a su esposa una lección. Cuando alguien tiene un buen hombre que ama, no importa lo lejos que este o cuánto tiempo se vaya a la guerra, si lo amas; no te rindes fácilmente. Especialmente no lo haces, sin tratar de resolver las cosas primero._

_Nunca he conocido una, pero estoy segura de que ser una esposa del ejército no es fácil. Ino está sola después de no ver a Sai, su nuevo novio durante dos días. El amor no es fácil, menos el compromiso. Nunca vimos el punto de casarse si no estás comprometido con amor._

_En una nota mejor, para mí, es otoño en Konohakure. El clima es aireado y fresco lo suficiente para un suéter, mientras que el paisaje es impresionante. Te adjunto algunas fotos que tomé en el parque para perros, el otro día, el entrare en detalles para que lo puedas ver por ti mismo._

_Sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero lo decía en serio. ¡Mantente a salvo! Esto vale para ti y para tu equipo._

_Y sí, es una orden._

_Hinata_

"por un segundo la vi preocupada por mi…. Como una esposa lo estaría, y la imagen me enloqueció"

_18 de octubre 2011_

_Querida Hinata:_

_Acabo de recibir el paquete hoy. Nos has dado todo un adelanto de Navidad. Los chicos dicen que te mande un gran agradecimiento, y algunos hasta te proponen matrimonio, sobre todo Shen que ahora tiene champú, jabón y desodorante. Él apestaba nuestros cuarteles. Tomamos su lote de galletas de rehenes hasta que los usó. Eres una mujer increíble, Hinata. Justo el tipo de mujer que un soldado podría tomar en serio._

_Este es mi quinto período de servicio, y este año empiezo a tener nostalgia de estar en casa. Las vacaciones se acercan. Todos sentimos nostalgia entonces, pero hacemos lo que hacemos. Tu paquete ayudó a borrarla hoy en día. Significó mucho para nosotros._

_¿Sigue disfrutando de tu trabajo? ¿Tu jefe se comporta? Shikamaru dice que puedes llevar a Ino y cumplir con tu oferta. Vamos todos a casa en febrero. Voy pasar un mes con mis padres antes de regresar. Tus cartas y paquetes me ayudarán hasta entonces._

_Cuídate, querida._

_Sasuke_

"Lo único que quería era estar con ella en ese momento... Pero no se lo confesé"

…...

**N/A: Como unas simples palabras pueden cambiar el mundo... a mi parecer no hay mejor manera que demostrarse amor que con detalles...**

**Como habia prometido... un poco de las cartas que estos dos se enviaron... espero disrfutaran tanto de ellas como lo hice yo... las insinuaciones de Sasuke eran obvias es una pena que Hinata tan linda e inocente no se diera cuenta... sin mas que añadir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	6. Chapter 6

Una carta….

ADVERTENCIA…: Esta historia pude contener lenguaje explicito, no recomendable para todo público léase bajo su responsabilidad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin fines lucrativos, solo por diversión, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia además de que esta historia está basada en mi adaptación parcial de mi libro favorito

=diálogos=

"pensamientos"

(Acciones)

**N/A: lamento mucho la tardanza… sé que no tengo perdón... pero aquí para ustedes un pequeño capitulo… apartir de aqui los problemas comienzan…. espero les guste y pueda actualizar pronto**

….. Summary…

Todo comenzó con una carta.

Hinata Hyuga envió una carta a Oriente Medio, a cualquier soldado.

El Sargento Sasuke Uchiha fue el único que la recibió.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Sasuke está listo para encontrar a la mujer que lo llevó a través de sus tres últimos períodos de servicio.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Hinata está muy nerviosa por conocer al hombre que escribió un camino hacia su corazón.

¿Podría un soldado sexy como el pecado realmente querer un para siempre con una chica llena de curvas como ella?

O podrá más el compromiso sin amor que los obliga a separase

…..

Capitulo cinco

Planes

Hinata pov

Un fin de semana y dos días "enferma" más tarde, todavía no podía conseguir suficiente.

Él me abrazó por detrás, barriendo el pelo a un lado para besarme el cuello. Los escalofríos nunca paraban cuando hacía eso. Un escalofrío me atravesó cuando incliné la cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso

=Sabes que no puedo seguir llamando Sasuke. Tendré que volver al trabajo mañana= comente sin animo.

Puse el tazón con los ingredientes mezclados del Browne en el fregadero. Sasuke se movió conmigo, girándome al momento en que mis manos estaban vacías.

Me besó. Mi corazón respondió a sus labios otra vez.

=Tengo una idea mejor= comento en un susurro.

= ¿Oh, sí? = Sonreí contra sus labios.

= ¿Por qué no vuelves a estudiar?=

Habíamos tenido esta conversación más de una vez durante los dos días anteriores. Suspiré suavemente.

=Sabes que no puedo permitirme el lujo de hacer eso=.

=Sí, puedes.=

Me eché hacia atrás, estudiándolo. Sentí que mis cejas se fruncían.

= ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?=

=La mayor parte de mi dinero del servicio militar está en ahorros. Tengo suficiente para pagar nuestras cuentas y la matrícula. También quiero hablar con el reclutador local sobre la Reserva del Ejército, para frenar mi ingreso, hasta que decida lo que quiero hacer.

Negué, aunque mi corazón se elevaba. Que siquiera me lo hubiera ofrecido me hacía amarlo aún más.

=No puedo aceptarlo. Yo... No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Sasuke.=

=Lo harás si me amas.=

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él.

=Eso no es justo.=

Una sonrisa fácil curvó sus labios; sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

=Te amo, señorita Hinata Hyuga, y tengo la intención de convertirte en mi esposa. ¿Qué clase de marido no cuida de su esposa en todos los sentidos?=

Mi corazón tartamudeó cuando mis pulmones lucharon por expandirse.

= ¿Qué estás diciendo?=

=Quiero que seas mi esposa, querida. ¿Quieres mi anillo en tu dedo, mi bebé en tu vientre, y mis brazos alrededor de ti cada noche? Te juro que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que siempre seas feliz. = La emoción retorció sus perfectos rasgos. = Deja que me ocupe de ti, querida. Déjame casarme contigo=.

= ¿Hablas en serio? = Mi pulso palpitó rápido, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

=Totalmente=

Sabía que lo estaba mirando en silencio, pero no podía evitarlo. Fue lo último que esperaba, pero él era todo lo que quería... Menos un detalle. Mordí mi labio inferior.

= ¿Volverás a irte si te llaman de la Reserva?=

Su expresión se volvió seria. Se lamió los labios, mirando a otro lado durante un tiempo. Empujó mi pelo hacia atrás.

= No voy a mentir; hay una posibilidad, pero como ya he cumplido muchos servicios, dudo que me llamen=.

Las lágrimas me escocían en los ojos.

=No sé si podría dejarte ir ahora que te tengo= Fui honesta.

=Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, pero sé que conseguiríamos pasar por ello, igual que lo hemos hecho antes.=

Por difícil que fuera, Sasuke tenía razón. Venía con los riesgos inherentes a la carrera que había elegido. No me atreví a retenerlo, sin embargo. Continuamente me animaba a seguir mi sueño, a ir detrás de la vida que quería. Por el momento, tenía que aceptar que Sasuke era militar. Eligió dedicar su vida al ejército, y yo tenía que confiar en él. Tenía que confiar en que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder y volvería a mí todo el tiempo; del mismo modo que él confiaba en mí, y me creía capaz de soportar esta distancia con él. Eso es lo que hace el amor fácil: el compromiso. Siempre y cuando estés comprometido con la persona que amas, ni el tiempo ni la distancia podrán nunca destruir lo que tienes.

=Bueno=.

Su cabeza se irguió

No podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta, borracha de amor.

=Te amo, Sargento. No soy hipócrita. Eres un buen hombre que amo, cerca o lejos. Y, cerca o lejos, ningún hombre jamás podría reemplazarte. ¿Cómo podría, cuando te llevas mi corazón contigo?=

Grité cuando se agachó rápidamente y me alzó por encima del hombro. Golpeé su espalda.

= ¿A dónde me llevas?=

=A hacer el amor contigo. Luego vamos a comprar el anillo. Después, si quieres, me llevarás de inmediato a casa de tu padre, donde vamos a decírselo. Ino y tu hermana pueden ayudar con todos los detalles, pero espero que estemos casados dentro de un mes. Mañana puedes dar ese tonto aviso de dos semanas. Una vez que estemos casados, te inscribirás en la escuela=.

= ¡Hey! ¿No tengo algo que decir en esto? =

Me tiró contra el colchón.

= ¿No quieres?= Arqueó una ceja. Apreté los labios, teniendo en cuenta su propuesta.

=Bueno, si...=

=Muy bien, entonces todo está resuelto.=

= ¿Controlador?= alce mi ceja izquierda

=No, solo soy un soldado que sabe que la muerte no discrimina y no quiere andar perdiendo el tiempo, cuando podemos tener todo lo que queremos, ahora.= Tragó saliva =Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo, Hina. Te amo, cariño=.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él.

=También te amo. No esperaba todo esto tan pronto, pero no puedo esperar para convertirme en la señora del Sargento Sasuke Uchiha= Fruncí los labios, jugando.= Y prometo no dejarte en bancarrota con el anillo... mucho.=

Se rio entre dientes.

=Vamos a comprar el anillo más grande posible. Quiero que el idiota de tu jefe, y todos los demás después de él, sepan que ya estás tomada=.

=Tomada por un soldado sexy como el pecado. Confía en mí, mi jefe no te llega ni de lejos.=

=Me importa un carajo si lo hace. Tú conoces mis sentimientos sobre el matrimonio y que voy en serio contigo. Si alguna vez piensas en alejarte, habla primero conmigo. Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz, querida=.

Mi sonrisa se suavizó mientras mi corazón se desbordaba. Asentí en acuerdo.

=Lo haré = hablé con sinceridad. Sabía que un soldado está preparado siempre; él conocía lo peor.

Su expresión cambió, envió escalofríos a través de mí; era una mirada que nunca iba a olvidar.

=Sí, Kami no lo quiera, me pasa algo, quiero que sigas adelante y seas feliz. Prométemelo.=

¿Cómo llegó esta conversación rápidamente a un territorio sombrío? Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y una pesada carga me apretó el pecho. Me dolía solo de pensarlo.

=Hola, cariño. Todavía estoy aquí= Pasó el dorso de su mano por mi cara. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de no perderme en todos los "qué pasaría si...", y los "puede ser"

=Soy un bastardo testarudo y posesivo. Mientras quede un aliento en mí, voy a luchar para volver contigo. Voy a luchar para joder este mismo cuerpo, y besar estos labios sexy=. Arrastró sus dedos sobre mis labios. =Y voy a luchar para garantizar que ningún otro hombre tenga el placer de hacer lo mismo=. Rozó sus labios contra los míos.

Cuando se alejó, me sentí más ligera. No podía controlar lo que estaba por venir. Sobre lo único que tenía control era sobre el ahora.

= ¿Qué te detiene, soldado? =

Se echó hacia atrás, arqueando una ceja, una sonrisa tensa estirando sus labios.

=Dilo de nuevo.=

= ¿Por qué no estás jodiendo este hermoso cuerpo todavía?= Traté de reprimir una sonrisa, pero fracasé.

=Por qué no está desnudo.= Me besó con fuerza y rapidez, antes de empezar a desnudarme.

A través de los años, la ropa había sido mi salvación, ahora era la única cosa que detenía al Sargento Uchiha de acariciar mi cuerpo cada minuto de cada día. Me demostró su amor una y otra vez ese día

"Quien pensaría que con tantos planes por delante, el destino nos jugaría una mala broma"

….

**N/A: No se ustedes pero yo quiero a este soldado sexy sola para mi...**

**Por pequeños inconvenientes no puedo actualizar como es debido pero tratare de hacerlo pronto….. Por ultimo espero puedan leer la siguiente historia que publicare se llama…..La aprendiz de un Uchiha… (aunque pensaran primero termina esta y luego continua con otra)**


End file.
